A Week Alone
by DarkIce101
Summary: When Kyo and Yuki have to leave the Sohma house for a week, what will Shigure and Tohru do? No mature content as of now. I haven't decided if I will add some later, but you guys should let me know. Tohru x Shigure romance.


Chapter One

The News

**Hello people, DarkIce here. I decided to write a Shigure x Tohru fanfic, because there aren't enough of those in the world today. It currently doesn't have much mature content in it, but it might later. Just depends on my mood. And if so, it won't be that bad. Just a little weird. Okay, well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and do all of that stuff to let me know that I should keep going with the story. Love you guys! 3**

I scrubbed the dishes vigorously, trying to get all of the food off of it. I had been living with the Sohma boys for over three years now, and was about to turn 18 years old. Being the housekeeper, I still cleaned up and helped the Sohma boys around the house. We had graduated high school last year, and are all trying to get into college. I was hoping for a scholarship, but so far, I hadn't gotten any offers.

Yuki, on the other hand, was having no trouble getting into college. He had gotten so many scholarships, that all he had been doing for the past three weeks was opening different acceptance letters. Kyo had no interest whatsoever in attending college. It was all just a bore to him. However, I had made it one of my goals to convince him otherwise. I wanted Kyo to get a good education, no matter how far away he had to go. He was one of my best friends, afterall!

Shigure was still in the process of writing a hundred different novels, and I helped him sometimes. I actually found that writing was quite enjoyable, and had started to do it as a hobby. Most of my stories were based off of the Sohma family, because I never wanted to forget a second that I had spent with them.

Just as I finished the dishes, Kyo walked in, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket. He had a backpack and another travel case on his back, and was looking at his feet. I stared at him in confusion as he walked over to me.

"Hey...Um...I just got a call from Kasuma-Sensei...He wants me to go to the dojo and help him out with some stuff...Just thought I'd let you know before I left. I'll be back next Saturday, alright?" he asked, finally allowing his gaze to reach mine. I looked at him in suprise, then panic.

"Oh, Kyo! I wish you would have told me! I would have helped you pack! What if you don't have everything that you need?!" I began to rant, mostly to myself. He grabbed one of my shoulders, looking into my eyes and trying to keep me still.

"Tohru, this is why I didn't tell you sooner! I didn't want you to freak out over me! Just take care of yourself until I get back, okay?" he demanded, his orange eyes burning into mine. I stared at him for a few moments, then nodded.

"Okay, sorry Kno...But call me when you get there to let me know that you're safe, okay?" I asked him, my motherly instincts kicking in. I saw a flicker of a smile run across his face, and he let go of me.

"Yeah, alright. I'll see ya, okay?" he questioned. I nodded, and he walked out of the kitchen. I frowned as I heard the door shut behind him. I hated it when Kyo left. It just felt strange without him here smashing stuff around. But, I was also happy that Kno could go and see Kazuma more often now that school was over. He was the only real father Kyo had ever known, and I was really grateful to him.

I looked at the clock, realizing that it was getting really late. I decided taht I would just make a quick dinner of miso soup, since Kyo wouldn't be joining us tonight. Once I was done, I poured the soup into three bowls, placing them neatly on the table. I then walked upstairs into Yuki's room, knockin on the door several times.

"Come in..." came his soft voice from the other side of the door. I slowly slid the door open to see Yuki sitting at his desk, still looking through different pieces of paper. I walked over to him, putting a hand on his incredibly tense shoulder.

"Hello Miss Honda...Is dinner ready?" he asked me, looking up with his beautiful violet eyes. I smiled, lifting a hand to stroke back the hair of my friend. He was obviously very stressed about college, and I needed to make sure that he knew I was always there for him if he needed me.

"Yeah, it is...Yuki, is there anything that I can help you with? I mean...I hate seeing you looking this stressed..." I said. He smiled sweetly, but shook his head.

"No, I'll be quite alright. I just need to get myself organized before I can make any decisions. I still have three months until school starts up again. By then, I'll know what I'm going to do." he said, obviously trying to put me at ease so I wouldn't worry about his so much. I nodded.

"Well, just let me know if you need any help Yuki...I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes, alright?" I told him. He nodded, then turned back to his work. I left his room, quietly closing the door behind me. I then made my way to Shigure's room, sighing.

Once again, when I made it to the door I knocked a few times. I heard no answer, so I knocked again. When I still didn't hear any answer whatsoever, I simply walked in the room. I doubted that Shigure would be in there anyway, since he hadn't answered, and if he really didn't want me in there, he would have locked the door, right?

The room was dark, so I turned the light on. When I saw that Shigure was in his bed, I panicked, putting a hand over my eyes. I really hadn't meant to barge in on him while he was sleeping...What if he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and really needed to rest? Or what if he was in his underclothes? Or what if...he didn't have any clothes on at all?!

"I'm sorry Shigure...I just didn't think you were in here so I came in to check...But um, dinners ready if you want to come and eat something...Or I could just leave you alone...I'm really sorry!" I sputtered out, trying without success to back out of the door. Suddenly, I felt two hands on my arms, and my own hands were removed from my eyes. I saw a sleepy, but smiling Shigure in front of me.

"Tohru, it's fine. I was just taking a quick nap. It's really no problem, okay?" he said. I noticed that his jet black hair was horribly out of place, but that was usual for the dog. However, when my gaze dropped, I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed, backing up slowly.

"Oh...I...Um...Sorry...Again Shigure...I won't...Barge in from now on...S-sorry..." I stuttered, once again trying to back out of the room. Shigure looked down, then noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He laughed, looking back up at me.

"Tohru, it's fine. You've seen me at the beach in a swimsuit before, right? What's the difference? There's no need to be awkward about it." he said, his brown eyes filled with amusement. That just made my face heat up even more.

"Oh...Okay...Well, anyways, I'm sorry...I won't barge in again...But dinner is ready so you can come down and eat if you want to..." I said. He nodded, thanking me. I walked out of his room, closing the door, but still feeling a little bit flustered.

The funny thing was, I didn't know why I felt so weird about it. He was right, I'd seen him in a swimsuit many times before...But this was different...Wasn't it? I walked downstairs to see that Yuki was already sitting at the table, cautiously looking at the miso soup. When I walked in, he looked up, smiling at me.

"Miso? What happened to Kyo? Is he going to approve of this?" Yuki asked me, smirking to himself. I laughed, taking my seat next to him and smoothing out the bottom of my skirt.

"No, he wouldn't...But he had to leave. He'll be gone all week. Kazuma wanted his help in the dojo, you know, since he's not in school anymore." I explained. Yuki's face fell, though I didn't know why. I thought that he would be happy for the news that his rival had left so suddenly...

"He'll...Be gone all week?" he asked me, looking down at the soup. I nodded silently. Why was he so upset all of a sudden? Then, Shigure lumbered into the room, immediately questioning the miso soup. I explained to him that Kyo was gone, and would be all week. Shigure smiled, looking around.

"Excellent. I get to go a whole week without something in my house getting broken...This is fantastic..." he muttered to himself. But I still couldn't help but notice the troubled look on Yuki's face. Apparently Shigure noticed it too.

"Yuki, what's wrong? Kyo's not going to be here for a whole week! Isn't that good news?" he asked, his smile growing to immense proportions. Yuki nodded slowly, but looked up at the two of us.

"Yeah...But I have to be gone this week too...I'm going off to tour a few colleges...I won't be back until Saturday..." he said slowly, looking between the two of us. I felt my face fall. Now it would just be Shigure and myself...Not that that was a problem, but I would miss my other two friends...But, at least I wouldn't be alone.

"Oh...Well, okay. That's great Yuki! I'm glad that you have the opportunity to do that! Really, it's excellent! Maybe it will help you make some of your decisions!" I said, smiling at him. He nodded, once again very slowly. I couldn't help but notice that he was eyeing Shigure.

"Yes...But I think that I may postpone it for another week. I'd hate to leave the two of you alone..." he said. I stared at him, then immediately began protesting.

"Oh, you don't need to postpone anything on our account! Really, you can go! The two of us will be just fine on our own!" I said. I would give anything to help Yuki be able to make up his mind about college.

"Yuki, I'm a big boy. I'm 26 years old, I can take care of myself and Tohru for a week. You don't have to be here to supervise us, alright?" he asked teasingly. Yuki narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth as if to say something, then quickly closing it again.

"Yes, please don't worry Yuki...We'll be fine." I said, putting a hand on his arm softly. He looked at me, debated for a moment, then nodded.

"I suppose you're right...Okay, we'll I'm going to be leaving sometime tonight. I've already packed, so there's no trouble there. I've already called Hatori, and he's going to give me a ride." Yuki explained, mostly for my sake. I nodded, patting his arm.

"Okay, well just be careful, okay?" I asked him, just as I had done to Kyo. He nodded, almost sadly, then rose from his seat.

"Well, I'm going to go get some rest. I'm going to need it...Thank you for the dinner Miss Honda..." he said. I nodded, but noticed that he hadn't even touched it. I was a bit disappointed, but happy because at least Shigure was eating it. After he was done, he rose up slowly, winking at me.

"Well Tohru, it looks like we're going to have the whole week to ourselves."


End file.
